


In The Cards

by strangely_ethereal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangely_ethereal/pseuds/strangely_ethereal
Summary: In which a straight-laced Hermione falls for the rebellious Ron at a coffee shop. Rated T for language and suggestive themes. Muggle AU!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I haven't written in a HOT minute. I've recently gotten into Harry Potter, and I absolutely ADORE romione, so I thought I'd give this fic a shot. Not sure how many chapters there'll be; kind of winging it, to be completely honest. First chapter is Hermione/Ginny-centric but Ron does appear. Don't worry, the two love birds will formally meet soon!
> 
> Also, I am American so I apologize if there's any mistakes with slang or any other wording! Hope you enjoy. <3
> 
> -r
> 
> *I do not own any of these characters!*

Hermione just doesn't understand; she's 22 years old, and she still doesn't know what it's like to feel the touch of the opposite sex.

Not that it matters to her... _At all._

__

__

At least, that's what she's convinced herself. After all, virginity is just a social construct created to reprimand women while men are bestowed a bloody golden medal for getting another notch on their belt, right--

_sluuuuurrpppp!_

Hermione blinked away her thoughts, and glanced up at her best friend with a raised brow.

"Real charming, Gin." Hermione sipped her lavender Earl Grey tea, with a playful glint in her eye.

Ginny wiggled her eyebrows and gulped the rest of her berry smoothie. "I had to grab your attention somehow." She tilted her head and threw her a smirk. "I can see those gears turning. What's that brilliant but scary mind conjuring up in that head of yours this time?"

Hermione pursed her lips in thought. Maybe she could help with her dilemma. After all, Ginny has way more experience with men; quite frankly, Hermione felt like an awkward, primary school student all over again when it came to romance.

"What's sex like?"

Ginny coughed on her smoothie, quickly putting a napkin to her mouth. Hermione cringed.

Once Ginny recovered, a smug look crossed her face. "So, you've finally met someone, eh? Come on, tell me the bloke's name, then," she prodded.

"Well... I haven't actually.. really met anyone." Ginny furrowed her brows and tutted at her.

"Y'know, 'Mione, you're hot as all hell, I don't see why you haven't already attracted a really hot actor on the side of the street and birthed all his babies yet or something." Ginny took a loud sip of what sounded like air now, while staring her friend down. Hermione rolled her eyes and scoffed.

She looked down into her mug thoughtfully before speaking up again. "I don't know, maybe it's just not _in the cards_ for me...y'know.. love." She uttered the last word quietly as if she was cursing in front of her mum.

"Enough with the angsty bullshite!" Ginny moaned. "Are we gonna have to head to my place and get lost in some wine?"

Hermione chuckled with a sigh, "I wish. I have a Linguistics assignment to finish up. Maybe another time."

Ginny's phone suddenly vibrated against the table, and she picked it up with disdain. "Oh great. It's my lovely brother, Ron." Hermione raised a curious brow.

She put the phone to her ear. "To what do I owe the pleasure, my dear brother?" Hermione looked at her expectantly.

_Silence._

"Oi! I'm not your bloody servant! Get the damn things yourself, you brute!" Ginny mock shouted into the phone. "Fine. But you owe me one." She hung up abruptly and groaned.

"What was that all about?" Hermione took the last sip of her tea and set down the mug.

"Ron wants me to go fetch him cigarettes. He's going through some weird, grunge phase, I think." Ginny shook her head. "I swear, I'm younger than him but he's more of a prat than I am."

Hermione wrinkled her nose. "Sounds like a real charmer, asking his younger sister for something like that."

Ginny clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well, his best mate Harry has been on his arse about it, so he's been sending me to go get them instead. I feel like a dealer." She snorted as she got up from their table. "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, my family is having a sort of annual potluck this upcoming weekend, would you wanna come and meet the rest of the lovely Weasley bunch?" She teased.

"Really? That actually sounds quite fun. I've been wanting to meet your family for awhile what with all those funny stories you tell." Hermione beamed. Ginny gave her a thumbs up. "Sounds like plan! I'll text you the details later. See ya, bookworm!"

Hermione smiled fondly at the nickname. "Sure thing!"

\------

Hermione was sprawled out on her back on her bed as she looked up at the blank ceiling of her bedroom in contemplation, as she found herself doing most mornings. It helped her collect her thoughts before she succumbed to a mundane day.

She never did get that advice from Ginny. They were having a meaningful conversation up until her prat of a brother called and asked her to buy cigarettes. Hermione scoffed to herself. He seemed like a real pain in the arse. She wouldn't be surprised if he was some sort of sexist scum. _Why was she even making assumptions about someone she hasn't even met anyway?_

_I need some fucking espresso,_ she thought to herself.

She finally willed herself to get up and take a shower. For some reason, she felt an odd sense of hope and prosperity that day. She had been working on some sort of weird manifestation thing Ginny saw online and was going on about. She'd done some soul searching after her ex-boyfriend Dean Thomas dumped her. Hermione thought it was completely barmy, but she supported her friend throughout the entire thing, and even took some advice from her in the end.

Hermione got out of the shower and threw on some grey, high-waisted tartan pants, a tucked-in black shirt, and a mocha colored cardigan. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled fondly. As a child, she was never really one for fashion or upkeep on appearance. She cared about books and cleverness. That was up until almost a year ago when she met a certain feisty redhead at Birkbeck University.

Well, she still cared about academics, of course, but she loosened up by a lot. Hell, she hadn't even gotten tipsy until Ginny came into the picture. She was eternally grateful for her.

Hermione combed her fingers through her damp curls. She was also quite insecure about her hair. It wasn't blonde or straight. It wasn't a pretty copper color like Ginny's. It was just brown. Boring horse shit brown. However, throughout the years, she's learned to be confident with her curls now that she knows how to properly manage them, to some extent. Even if she wasn't the main attraction, she was Hermione Granger. And that's all that mattered.

\------

Hermione ordered a Mocha Mud Latte with 2 shots of espresso and a pump of vanilla. Usually, she didn't gorge herself on caffeine and sugar this bad, but she was up all night working on that goddamn Linguistics assignment. She internally groaned at the thought of her work. It wasn't her best, but it was done. That was all that mattered at that rate.

She heaved a sigh and sat down with her drink. She pulled out her laptop from her bag and scrolled through Pinterest for decoration ideas for her flat. She had recently just moved in, with great relief, as her old dorm mate would blast some weird American band named Metalic (or something of the sort) at all times, and snored like an old man with sleep apnea. No offence to old men with sleep apnea. But, it was true.

She was tapping away on her laptop when she saw red hair in the corner of her eye. She looked up and expected to see Ginny. Only, it was not Ginny. It was a man. A ridiculously, handsome man. Very tall. broad shoulders. The trademark Weasley Red Hair. Except, he probably wasn't a Weasley. Not every redhead is a Weasley, especially in a city as big as London.

She rested her chin on her palm as she observed the mysterious ginger. "One Chai Latte, please" she heard him say. Hm. The man has taste and appears to not have a fragile masculinity. _Very attractive._

She didn't really realize it at first, but she was definitely checking him out. It didn't sink in until she realized he was looking straight at her with an unreadable expression. She blinked and quickly looked away, tucking a curl behind her ear.

_Oh, god, oh, god, oh, god-_

She bit her lip as she mindlessly scrolled on her laptop, no longer paying attention to the things on the screen.

_I'm such an idiot. I'm such an idiot. I'm such an idiot._

She quickly peeked up from her screen after a little while to see if he was still there. He had been long gone. She gave a sigh of relief and leaned her head on the keyboard, not caring if she smashed the keys. She groaned quietly as she remembered the amount of gawking she'd done only moments ago.

_Smooth, Granger._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back with a new chapter! I'm really enjoying where this is going, so I opted to try my best to come through with this fanfic. Hope you'll stick around! :) 
> 
> -r

_Now she'd done it. Now she'd reeeallyy done it._

She knew that she'd probably never see the ginger haired man again, but it still didn't suppress the utter embarrassment she felt for herself. She'd made a complete fool of herself and he would definitely tell his friends. And family. And then his friends and family would tell their friends and then they'd tell their families... Until she was deemed the most creepiest and undesired woman in the entire city.

Oh yes, it was time for a good ol' pity party.

The truth is, Hermione wasn't one who kept her heart on her sleeve. She braved the world with logic and critical thinking... and when she did catch herself overreacting and thinking on emotion, she didn't dare let anyone else see. It was simply too embarrassing; especially when it came to trivial things like men.

So, there she was, sat at her dining table drinking some newly opened red wine. She barely drank; never found the hype, and she always somehow tasted nail polish remover. " _Oh, you'll like it once your taste buds have been refined_ " her mother had always told her at family functions when she was able to have a little wine, as a treat, in her younger years.

She poured herself a second glass, which was really a quarter of the way full, which was a little less than her first glass, so really, she wasn't going off the rails too much. She took a chaste sip and wrinkled her nose a bit. Yup. Nail polish remover.

Hermione's phone chimed, so she picked it up. It was a text from Ginny.

 **Ginny:** _Hey, girly! Turns out the Weasleys want to meet you sooner than later. Mum and dad love the sound of me having a smartypants as a friend and really want to meet you. Dinner 2nite maybe?_

Hermione hummed in thought. Meeting new people was a bit nerve-wracking, but she had been pretty stoked to meet the rest of the bunch. Why the hell not?

 **Hermione:** _Sure thing! I'll just need your address and I'll be over tonight!:)_

 **Ginny:** _Tbh a small part of me thought you were going to say no to that, but looks like it'll be a party! Just... Beware. We're quite the boisterous bunch. You sure you can handle us?? :P_

Hermione exhaled from her nose softly and shook her head in amusement.

 **Hermione:** _Oh please, how bad could it be?_

Silly, Granger.

\------

Their house was quite quaint from the outside. It wasn't anything grand or intricate like many of the little subdivisions within London, or the penthouses in the heart of the city. This house was in a rural part of London called The Chilterns. They were surrounded by acres and acres of land, with vast amounts of rolling hills and woodlands. It was a beautiful sight, especially since the sun was starting to set, and the sky was starting to fill with a plethora of shades of purples, blues, and oranges.

As she walked up their gravel driveway, she could already hear voices coming from inside. She peeked into the window where the curtains weren't hiding the inside, and saw moving bodies going from one room to the other. She heard spurts of laughter and mumblings of comfortable conversation and- did someone just throw something?

She knocked not even once on the door and suddenly it was whipped open by none other than Ginny. Ginny was out of breath as she swiped a strand of hair from her mouth. Before Ginny could welcome her friend, two, taller redhead guys came up behind her and spoke in unison. Twins.

"Hello Ms. Granger!"

"What a pleasant surprise, Ginny-" The other chimed in.

"She's prettier than I thought!" One pointed out with a playful grin. Hermione blushed at this and tucked a stray curl behind her ear. "O-oh, thank-"

"Oi!" Ginny shoved the twins and pulled Hermione through the doorway, making her stumble a bit. "You two better be on your best behavior for our guest!" She rolled her eyes. "Boys. They're in their late 20s and still can't get a bloody grip." Hermione chuckled and bit her lip nervously. She looked around and instantly felt it. Something unexplainable. Something warm. Something welcoming. She smiled warmly as she took in the house that looked so small on the outside, but so large, and lively and-

An older woman with the signature Weasley hair popped out of the kitchen and gasped. "Oh, you must be Hermione!! It's so great to finally meet you, dear- Oh here- let me take this-" Mrs. Weasley quickly fussed over Hermione's jacket, making her rather flustered that the attention was now all on her.

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Weasley!" She nervously laughed at all the commotion, a bit overwhelmed.

"Oh, don't be so formal, dear! Just call me Molly." She held both of Hermione's hands in hers tightly and gave her a warm, gentle smile. Her smile quickly faded as she seemed to remember something.

"Where's Ron?" She looked towards Ginny. Ginny shrugged and pulled Hermione away from the living room and into the kitchen.

"Told you we're a hot mess." Hermione snorted. "I think it's endearing. I grew up an only child, so this is quite entertain-"

"RONALD WEASLEY! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT BEFORE I SWAT YOU WITH A WOODEN SPOON! YOU ARE 22 YEARS OLD, YET HAVE THE WORST MANNERS I'VE EVER SEEN. IF YOU DON'T-" Mrs. Weasley's shrilly voice rang throughout the whole house, causing everyone to cringe.

"I'M COMING!" A faint shout came from somewhere upstairs.

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows and looked to Ginny. "For goodness sake, how many siblings do you have?" Ginny gave a hardy laugh and sat herself at the rather large dining table. "6 siblings. 3 of which won't be attending tonight's dinner." Hermione guffawed at this.

"Yeah, it's because they think they're too cool for family dinners anymore." One of the twins somehow jumped into the conversation and leaned his back against the pantry with his arms folded, with a look of disdain on his face.

Ginny scoffed at this. "George, they just have lives, unlike you and Fred."

Before Fred or George could pipe in, another (yes, another) redhead popped into the kitchen. Hermione's eyes widened. The redhead seemed to stop in his tracks as well, before giving a loud cough. "What did I miss?"

_It was the guy from the coffee shop. Shit damn-_

Ginny narrowed her eyes between her other brother and Hermione. "Do you guys... know each other, orrr..?" She drawled out the last word, while the twins started snickering to themselves at the awkward disposition of the situation.

The tall, redhead coughed and ran a hand through his fringe, making Hermione's stomach do a flip. His arms are really toned. _Goddamn_. "Uhh, girl at the coffee shop, right?"

Hermione quickly "recovered" (serious emphasis on the quotations...) and put her hands behind her back. "I believe so." She raid in a rather prim way.

The ginger raised a brow curiously and gave her lopsided smile. "Ron. Ron Weasley. Ginny's older and most attractive brother." He held out his hand to her, and Hermione gently took it. _Oh god, I hope my hand isn't sweaty._

Ginny scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Prat."

"Actually, youngest brother," Fred walked up to Ron and put a hand on his shoulder, causing Ron and Hermione's hands to drop. She rubbed her arm nervously and averted her gaze. "I happen to already have taken that role." George came onto his other side and chuckled smugly, "Not if I can help it." Ron glared between the twins and shrugged their hands off his shoulders. "Oi, come off it. I haven't seen any birds flock to you since your last year of secondary school."

"You're one to talk, mate. You haven't shagged anyone since Lavender. And we all know how that-" Ron playfully punched Fred's arm and quickly retorted. "Oh, yeah? And what about Angelina-" George was quickly chanting "fight, fight, fight!" while laughing in hysterics.

"SHUT IT!" Ginny shouted. Silence. Hermione's eyes widened at her sudden outburst. She pursed her lips together to keep from laughing. She shook as she giggled. Ginny and the boys looked to Hermione with quizzical looks before smiles crossed their own lips, and soon they were all laughing. Ron looked to Hermione as they all continued to burst into laughter, and there was a glint of something in his pale, blue eyes. Hermione bit her lip as she grinned, causing Ron to look down at this shoes with a shy smile on his face.

\------

At dinner, she had met Mr. Weasley, who had just come home from work. He explained his job as a manager at some furniture store establishment, which Hermione found to be a snooze fest for the rest of the table, but she nodded and listened with a smile on her face.

After they cleaned up, Hermione decided to go outside for a bit to get some fresh air. Social interaction often drained her, even if it was with the most amazing group of people.

She sat down by an old set of wooden swings in the back yard and picked at a dandelion absently.

"Hey."

Hermione looked up to see Ron walking towards her with his hands in his pockets. She gave him an uncertain smile before responding back. "Hey." Hermione wouldn't even admit this to Ginny, but her brother looked hot as hell in plaid, flannel button-ups and jeans.

Ron squatted down next to Hermione and crossed his gangly legs together so that their opposite knees were touching each other. He folded his hands together in between his lap. He looked like he was contemplating on what to say next.

"I-"

"You-"

They both looked at each other and laughed.

"You first." Ron gazed to Hermione under his blonde lashes.

"I just... I didn't expect that you'd be here." Hermione gave a short, breathy laugh, leaning on her hands in the grass.

Ron raised his eyebrows and put a hand to his chest in mock-defense. "What, am I a burden?" Hermione quickly looked at him and shook her head wildly. "What!? No, no, that's not-" He threw his head back and laughed, showing the length of his neck... The tendons of his neck. The collarbones peeking from underneath his shirt. "Relax, 'Mione." He met her gaze again and he playfully punched her arm. She rolled her eyes and smiled down at her folded hands in her lap, blushing crimson at her new nickname.

Hermione broke the bit of silence that ensued. "What were you gonna say?" She said a little above a whisper, still looking down at her lap, suddenly becoming very enthralled with her hands... For some reason.

Ron peered at her from under his fringe. "To be honest, I forgot."

She looked at him and studied his expression. "Liar."

Ron gave a playfully challenging look. "Wow, bold of you to assume when I'm being truthful or not." He scoffed. Hermione tugged a strand of his copper hair. "I'm pretty good at reading people." Ron patted down the strand she messed with and shook his head. "You're barmy. That's what I meant to say."

Hermione gave a short laugh of mock-annoyance. "Yeah, right. I didn't even provoke you ONCE when you came over here. Spit it out, Ronald." Her voice turning stern at the end, though there was an undertone of amusement.

"Pfft. Ronald? Really? What are you, my mother?"

Hermione shot him a glare. Ron raised his hands in defense. "Okay, okay..." He let his hands fall in between his lap as he mindlessly tugged on some grass. "You're much prettier up close." He mumbled as he felt his skin burn.

Hermione licked her lips nervously and looked down at his hunched form. "R-really?"

"Blokes would be batshit crazy not to think so." He gave her a half-smile, nudging her knee. Hermione shook her head and looked down at her jeans. "So far, you're the only guy that's said something about my looks." Ron made a noise of disbelief. "I doubt it." Hermione glanced up at him nervously and she shrugged. His expression softened. "C'mon, you had to have had a couple boyfriends by now."

Hermione snorted. Ron gave her a glare. "What?" His face dropped at the realization. "You've never...." Hermione shook her head as she gazed out into the almost-dark sky.

Ron curled his legs to his chest and folded his arms around them. He blew out his cheeks as if to say "That's kind of a shocker."

"I don't need the pity."

"I didn't say anything."

"You definitely thought it."

"Can you just take the bloody compliment?" Ron snapped. He quickly recoiled at his sudden change of tone. "Sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's whatever." She quickly said. She got up and she left Ron to sit in the dark, in shock at how quickly the mood shifted.

_Smooth, Weasley._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around for another chapter!:) 
> 
> -r


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets spicy at the end. Nothing too explicit but definitely at least +15. I don't wanna get into smut territory just incase there's a younger audience. You have been warned!!
> 
> -r

She'd overreacted. And she knew it. Her insecurities started to boil over and before she could turn the heat down, she blew up at him. He'd been sweet and playful the whole night, and she'd practically been The Grinch.

Hermione laid in her bed for a good chunk of the morning, basking in even deeper embarrassment than she had the day she had the stare down with Ron at the coffee shop; this took the cake. Any flirtatious intentions Ron had were probably down the drain, and she had absolutely no desire to face him again.

...Who was she kidding.

_That was a downright lie._

She'd love to stare at him all day, what with his spattering of freckles all over that look like constellations, his messy head of vibrant, ginger hair with strands of copper and gold that covers his eyes and reaches well past the nape of his neck... His pale, baby blue eyes with specks of sapphire. And oh, don't get her started on his arms-

_GAAHHHH!! Why am I fantasizing right now!?_

She slammed her head into the nearest pillow and groaned until her throat felt scratchy. Then she fell asleep again.

\------

At about 3 in the afternoon, Hermione finally got up and decided to make some tea and read a book. She deserved to relax after that jackshit disaster. She just kept trying to remind herself that she could bounce back from this, and that she'd be over everything, including him, in no time. After all, it was nothing more than mere infatuation, _right_?

She finally sat down on her loveseat and cuddled up with a book about the history of London. If anything could make her feel better, it would definitely be dissecting new information that she'd probably never need in every day life, but things she'd nonetheless like to know.

As she was taking a sip of her Constant Comment tea, she was getting a call from Ginny. She groaned outwardly, and loudly at that. He'd probably told her about the whole thing, and now she was calling to break off the friendship and tell Hermione how much of a bitch she was. She reluctantly set her book down on the coffee table across from her, along with her mug. She picked up the phone and answered it, shutting her eyes tightly.

_Silence._

_Silence._

"Hermione."

"GinnyI'msosorryIsnappedatRonIdidn'tmeantoI'mjustanidiotandIhopeyoubothcanforgivemeIunderstandifyou-"

"Hermione!" Ginny shouted. Hermione cringed at the static from Ginny yelling so loud, she had to remove her phone from her ear a bit.

"Y-yes.." She replied meekly.

"Ron is fine. I'm fine. You're the only one that's completely bonkers right now."

Hermione pursed her lips and remained quiet. Okay, so she wasn't mad. However, there's still the fact that-

"Hermione... Do you have a thing for my brother?" Ginny asked a bit too slowly. Hermione's eyes widened and shook her head. "What? I only just met the guy, Gin. Don't get me wrong, he's great, but-"

"But what?" Ginny asked with a little bit of sharpness.

Hermione swallowed thickly. She didn't know, to be honest.

Ginny heaved a long sigh into the phone. "Listen. You're single. He's single. He can be a great prick sometimes, but he's never disrespected the women he's been with. And, well, he sorta has a thing for you."

"Really?" Hermione sounded a little too excited for her own good. She coughed and ran a hand through her hair. "Really?" She said more calmly. She could practically hear Ginny roll her eyes through the phone.

"Yeah. He didn't actually tell me directly... But, he couldn't stop talking about you all night. Speaking of..." Ginny trailed off, causing Hermione's nerves to spike up. "...Yes?"

"'Mione."

Hermione could hear her trying to stifle a giggle. Hermione bit her lip and succumbed to laughter. "Yeah... 'Mione. Quite cute, actually."

"When he gives girls nicknames, it's baaad.. Well, except for Lavender, but that's an entirely different-" Ginny rattled on.

"Who is this Lavender anyway?" Hermione interrupted Ginny with a raised eyebrow. She felt a little pang of jealousy that she was getting mentioned so much.

"That's definitely not for me to tell. So hey, I hope you don't mind, but I gave Ron your number..." Ginny trailed off.

Hermione made an "o" shape with her mouth, her heart suddenly speeding up like she was taking a marathon. "U-umm..."

"I'm sorry, Hermione, I just really wanted you guys to like, talk. He seemed upset about what he did-"

"He didn't do anything.. I was the prick this time." Hermione sighed defeatedly.

"Well then... talk to him. But I gotta go, our friend Harry is over and he's taking me out." Ginny practically squealed and Hermione grinned. "Oh my god, you have to tell me all about it afterwards!"

"Will do, bookworm. Good luck with Ron." She hung up before she could say anything.

\------

Hermione sat in thought as she held her phone tightly. He'd really given her another chance.

Ugh, she really had to stop overestimating her damage. In the grand scheme of things, what she did wasn't the worst thing in the world. She just had to buck up and text him. Wait- she had to wait for him. Fuck. Now it was going to eat at her all day. Hermione checked the time on her phone. 5:00.

Throughout the rest of the day, Hermione sat on the couch and waited.

6:00. Nothing.

7:00. Nothing.

8:00. A text from her mother to come visit soon cause mum and dad miss her.

9:00. At this point, she was getting frustrated. She didn't like people that hid from communicating, it was quite annoying, and she wouldn't stand for it-

_Ding!_

Hermione practically jumped out of her seat to grab her phone from the coffee table. It was him. All of the sudden her hands were sweaty and her heart was beating wildly out of her chest. She gulped and ran a shaky hand through her wild hair.

 **Unknown Number:** _hey, it's ron_

Hermione had to retype her text about a million times before she could stop typing with shaky fingers. She finally typed a message that seemed appropriate.

**Hermione:** _I apologize for the other night. My behavior was out of bounds, and I shouldn't have acted like that. I was just insecure. If you couldn't tell already, I'm horrible at taking compliments, especially from guys. I hope that you can forgive me._

Hermione was biting her nails as she was waiting for his next text. He kept typing and stopping and it made her squirm.

 **Ron:** _i shouldnt have shouted. i just think its mental that youve never been hit on by a guy. you're quite gorgeous_

__

__What is that grammar?__ Hermione shook it off. That is not something to be worrying about right now. She can bug him about it later. What's important is that he just called her gorgeous. She smiled giddily to herself and covered her face, as if he could see her right now. She giggled like a school girl, really.

__**Hermione:**__ _You're quite the looker yourself. ;)_

__

__Oh god.__ What the hell did she just do. A winky face!? What did she just type?! It's almost as if she was another person! Hermione put a hand to her mouth. She can't believed she'd just done that.

__**Ron:**__ _bloody hell, granger. are you hitting on me?_

Was he angry? Oh no, he probably thought she was a creep for real this time. Yup, there's no coming back from that one.

____**Ron:** _ _ _ _

_you know its not nice to leave people on read..._

Hermione rolled her eyes. He wasn't angry. He was being a dumb arse.

______**Hermione:**______ _You're incorrigible. I hope you know that._

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________**Ron:**________ _only for you, sweetheart_

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Hermione's jaw dropped. Her stomach churned with butterflies, and she felt a certain heat..

_No way._

She's totally down bad for this man she just met yesterday. She facepalmed herself. This was not like her! He was totally a mind manipulator!

Or maybe she's just feeling the natural pull of sexual attraction. If anything attracted her, it was the way people strung their words together. The hidden meaning behind the words. It could be _thrilling_. Especially if it came from a certain redhead.

__________**Hermione:**__________ _You certainly have a way with words._

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________**Ron:**____________ _what are you feeling right now?_

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Well, this was taking a turn. He hadn't been expecting nudes had he?

______________**Hermione:**______________ _Honestly? If I'm being transparent right now, kind of nervous._

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________**Ron:**________________ _blimey, i hope u know im not pushing you to do anything. i can be quite thick when it comes to reading the room thru text._

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Hermione bit her lip.

__________________**Hermione:**__________________ _I've never sent anything before. You know. Like pictures. Or anything..._

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________**Ron:** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _its fun, but theres no shame in not doing it. whatever youre comfortable with._

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Why is he so hot. And respectful._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Hermione quickly got up from her seat on the living room and scrambled to the bathroom with her phone. Was she really doing this? Was she going to try this? I mean, they both were sort of flirting, so there is a mutual attraction of some sort. But she didn't want to show off her body to someone that would throw her to the side in the end.

Okay. Maybe just a simple mirror selfie to start. That should be okay.

Hermione opened her camera and flipped the view so it was towards the mirror. She tried to pose several different ways and she alternated between fluffing up and patting down her hair, but she just felt awkward. She'd never done this in her life. In her early university days and late secondary school years, she'd heard of people sending nudes and sexting each other. It just wasn't something that mattered to her.

Then, a notification.

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________**Ron:**______________________ _i hope i didnt just cross a line. the truth is, i really like you hermione. i want to get to know every part of you. maybe we could hang-_

The notification had cut off the rest of the text, but right now... She _wanted_ to do this. She wanted to show him just how alluring she could be. She leaned her hand on the sink with her free hand, and leaned forward a bit so that the expanse of her chest was showing only a bit at the top. She tried to imitate a seductive expression on her face which only caused her to cringe.

That's not going to work.

So she settled with just a coy smile. She snapped the picture.

She sent the photo with fidgety hands and she immediately set the phone down on the sink with the screen facing down. Why was she so nervous? At least she wasn't butt naked.

She heard the chime of the text notification. She slowly lifted her phone up to her face in anticipation.

______________________**Ron:** ______________________ _blimey mione youre driving me mad over here_

Hermione bit her lip. He was _definitely_ feeling the same way as her. So she decided to do something she wouldn't usually do. 

**Hermione:** _I wish you were here..._

**Ron:** _jesus christ you cant just say things like that_

**Hermione:** _Why not?_

**Ron:** _youre doing things to me hermione._

Hermione's eyes widened. Was he implying that she was making him hard? The girl with the bushy hair? The girl with small breasts? Little to no curves? She couldn't believe it. So she kept up with this new boldness. 

**Hermione:** _Show me._

Hermione slumped to the floor infront of her sink, and curled her knees to her chest. Her phone was a little too close to her face as she waited for his response. 

**Ron:** _1 New Attachment_

Hermione tapped on the notification. And there it was. Hermione nearly tossed her phone on the hard tiling of her floor. Both her hands covered her face as she made incomprehensible noises. 

Yeah. It was pretty big. And nothing like she expected. In the best way. _Goddamn. Now she was horny._

Hermione picked up her phone and examined the picture he sent of himself. Or more like, a certain part of himself. 

**Ron:** _youre so bleedin hot mione. you dont need to send anything else. im already close._

**Hermione:** _Finish for me, Ron._

After she'd sent that text, it had been about ten minutes. Had he came? Did he fake it? Was he going to ghost her now? 

**Ron:** _sorry i took a bit to reply. had a bit of a mess. that last text you sent really had me going_

He'd made a mess. All because of her. She didn't even need to show her breasts or any part of her self. She blushed furiously at the sentiment and couldn't stop grinning for the life of her. 

**Hermione:** _I can't believe I made you do that..._

**Ron:** _believe me when i say this hermione. youre beyond sexy, and i still havent even seen whats underneath. i just hope im worthy enough to one day see for myself. i just want to get to know you better first. yknow.. learn what makes u tick. likes and dislikes. pet peeves. bullshite like that. would u wanna.. with me?_

Hermione couldn't help but tear up at his little spiel. He really wanted to get to know the depths of her, and that meant so much to her. Because she wanted the exact same thing. 

**Hermione:** _I'd love to learn each other, Ron. <3 _

Yup. She'd put a heart. 

**Ron:** _Great :)_

**Hermione:** _I think we should talk about that treacherous grammar of yours._

**Ron:** _oi! my grammer is completely fien_

 **Ron:** _*fine_

Hermione laughed and shook her head. 

**Hermione:** _*grammar_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to give a disclaimer for this fanfic: I don't hate Lavender as a character in HP. She was a teenage girl with a crush. For the dramatization of this though, she will be somewhat of a "villain" in this particular fic. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter! 
> 
> -r

"You, _WHAT_?" Ginny nearly spat out the turkey club she was eating.

Hermione hid behind her hand and mixed her ice cream around with her spoon. "Yup." She emphasized the " _P._ "

Hermione had very briefly explained what went down with her and Ron, leaving out anything that would make Ginny have to run to the loo. She had to admit, it had been very out of character for her, but it was sort of exciting.

"So much for waiting till the third date-" Hermione leaned over the restaurant table and flicked her head. "Ow!" Ginny flinched.

"Oh, enough with the hysterics! It's not like we had sex..."

"You're pretty damn close. And can you blame me for my reaction? You're getting it on with my brother!" Ginny practically gagged. "Honestly, you can do better."

Hermione shook her head with a playful smile. She bit her lip in thought and soon all playfulness had dissolved. "You... don't have an issue with this right? If you do, I can break it off and-"

Ginny's eyes widened at this and she rapidly shook her head. "No, no, no- I was just taking the mickey out of you." Ginny snorted and took another bite of her sandwich. "I'm glad you're talking to my idiot brother."

Hermione nodded slowly. "I don't really know what'll come out of this, but I don't want just a fling. And he didn't seem like he did either. I just hope I'm not in over my head. No offense to Ron at all.." She shook her head a bit as she trailed off.

"None taken. Like I said before, he treats the women he dates with respect. If anything, he's been the one that's been getting made a fool." The redhead pursed her lips, her tone more sympathetic. "His ex was a total dimbo. Fucked him over and twice on sunday." She bit her tongue and took a sip of her water as if she was holding back meaner things she had to say.

"Lavender? I'm guessing?" Hermione questioned.

"Yeah. After her, he started to cave in. I think that's where his nicotine addiction may have started." Ginny sighed. "Started sleeping around a bit. He stopped that though just recently. Realized he wanted something for real."

Hermione's heart fluttered at this. He wanted to be with someone; _for real_. She could likely be that someone. She's read it in all of her YA romance novels. Boy has bad ex- boy turns bad - boys meets girl that's "not like others"- and it goes on and on. Of course, that sort of trope is super unrealistic and can be harmful ( _and has quite frankly, turned into an overused narrative. Never stopped her from getting those giddy butterflies though; definitely a guilty pleasure of hers._ )

You can't change someone, but you can inspire them. Hermione just had to remind herself of that fact.

"Oh yeah," Ginny chomped on a chip that broke Hermione's train of thought. "You still coming to our potluck tomorrow?"

_Oh fuck, that's tomorrow?_

\------

Hermione was freaking out, to say the least. Today would be the first time seeing Ron again since the little incident at the Weasley's the other night... And the first time since he'd rubbed one out to her.

What would she wear? Should she wear make-up? Should she put on that push-up bra Ginny convinced her to buy months ago that she still hasn't worn?

She looked at herself in the mirror and tapped her fingers on the sink in thought. She wouldn't go out in something too scandalous, after all it was a family event. But she had to catch a certain spunky redhead's attention.

\------

She'd settled with leaving her hair natural, but putting some product in it to keep it moist. She wore a black and white plaid pencil skirt that accentuated her hips with sheer, black tights and a tucked in tank top with a peter pan collar. She looked at herself in her body-length mirror that was hanging on her bedroom door. She had to admit... She looked good. She hadn't put on too much make-up; mascara, winged eyeliner, and a light shade of rose lipstick.

She lifted her chin and had her moment of confidence, before she realized: She actually had to face Ron for this look to get her anywhere. Her demeanor faltered and her shoulders sagged. She leaned her head back and moaned. "Shiiiiiitttttt!!" She usually never swore aloud unless she really had to. This was dire. She could very possibly come home taken tonight.

_If she played her cards right._

\------

Hermione was once again under the Weasley's roof. Chaos ensued the second she stepped foot into the house and Mrs. Weasley was practically smothering her with exclamations of how beautiful she looked and if she was hungry or thirsty; she could've been mistaken for her nana.

Mr. Weasley tutted and put his hands on Mrs. Weasley's shoulders gently. "Molly, let the girl breathe."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Mrs. Weasley sighed vehemently. "We just really enjoy having you here, dear!"

"Thank you so much for having me, really!" Hermione smiled sweetly.

Her eyes roamed for any sign of Ron, but to no avail. Where was he?

She had finally met Percy, Charlie, and Bill. She couldn't help but realize how different all the Weasley children were, but how close they all seemed to be despite their vast differences. It was something she longed for; being an only child and an outcast at school in her younger years, she stuck to imaginary friends. High school wasn't much better...

Hermione was in the middle of conversation with Ginny and Charlie when she asked where Ron was. "He's probably upstairs wanking." Charlie took a sip of his beer. Ginny hit his shoulder and tried not to laugh. "Very mature, Charlie." Hermione's cheeks went rosy remembering the night he'd wanked to her. "Ah, you know, he's probably upstairs moping around. He hasn't been very into the whole "happy family" thing since a certain someone." Charlie took another sip of beer with a grimace.

Lavender. All of this seems to stem back to her. Hermione pursed her lips together.

Well, she wasn't about to waste a good outfit.

"I'll go see." Hermione piped up and set her beer down on the kitchen counter. Ginny wiggled her eyebrows at her as she left the kitchen and Hermione just rolled her eyes.

\------

She honestly had no idea which room he'd be in. She walked down the hall cautiously. She finally saw a closed door at the end of the hallway to her left. She stood in front of it and smoothed her skirt down. She took a deep breathe.

She patted her curls and finally knocked with her right hand on his door.

"I'll be down in a minute."

Hermione licked her bottom lip nervously. "It's Hermione."

It was quiet for a minute, then she heard the door knob turn. The door creaked open and there he was standing in the doorway. His expression immediately unhardened as he realized it was Hermione. "Oh, hey." He gave her a crooked smile. She noticed how he raked his eyes over her body and he licked his lips.

"Can I come in?" Hermione asked apprehensively, her face turning hot at his body language.

"Getting bold now, are we?" Hermione opened her mouth to say something but he laughed that boy-ish laugh and opened the door for her to come in. "I'm just taking the piss."

Hermione chuckled nervously, tucking a curl behind her ear as she walked in. She heard the click of the door closing and she quietly gulped. They were alone. In a bedroom; his bedroom, presumably. She looked around. Orange seemed to be a common theme.

"This your room?" She asked as she looked around at all the Football posters of teams she didn't know of. "Yeah. Well- old room. I have my own flat. I wouldn't be caught dead living with my parents at 22." Ron followed behind her as she looked at the posters. "Hull City. They're a football club that competes in the League One. They're underrated, in my opinion." Hermione nodded.

"Not into sports, to be honest. More of a bookworm myself." She turned to look at him, finding that he was already looking at her with a certain expression. _Need? Lust?_

"Books, huh?" He smirked. "That's adorable." Hermione furrowed her eyebrows at this and crossed her arms. "Adorable? What does that mean?" She said with an edge to her voice. Ron raised his brows at her defensiveness. "Oh no, you have it wrong. I'm totally not trying to be condescending.. Or anything if that's what you mean. I just.." Ron stuttered, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Go on." Hermione egged him on, internally smirking at his sudden nervousness.

Ron chuckled to himself and moved towards his bed. He sat down and looked up to her. "I can only assume you have major book smarts. That's hot." Hermione was surprised at this revelation. "Huh. Usually that was the thing that repelled guys in my high school years." She joined him on the bed, though she made sure to keep a large space between them.

Ron glanced at the space between them with a puzzled look, and then up to her. "Or maybe... you just didn't open yourself up to the possibility that someone may have fancied you. I meant what I said both those times talking to you. You're beautiful. Possibly the most _beautiful_ bird I've laid my eyes on." Hermione snorted at this.

"That's cute, really. Flattering. But, Ron..." She shook her head. All of the sudden she felt a warm hand on hers. She glanced at him, her body suddenly heating up at his simple gesture.

"Just take the bloody compliment..." Ron whispered huskily before scooting closer to her on the bed. Hermione wrung her fingers together and looked down at her lap. "Ron, I'm gonna be honest..."

"Is this too much?" He gestured between the two of them. Hermione swallowed thickly and shook her head. "It's just... If anything were to happen between us.. Right now... It would be my first."

"Alright. I'll work with it. It's nothing to be ashamed of, Hermione." Ron said softly as he bent down a bit to meet her warm, brown eyes with his inviting, blue ones. She met his gaze back and gave him a small smile.

He lifted his left hand to her neck and leaned into whisper next to her right ear. " _Let me teach you_." He let his lips linger on the shell of her ear, and she closed her eyes as her breathing hitched. He must've heard her cause she felt him smile against the side of her face.

Her eyes remained closed as his lips lightly traveled across her skin. It felt like a forest fire in her body the way he was mapping her body with his soft lips and hands. Before she knew it, he leaned her down onto the bed with his left hand resting by her head and his right one resting by the side of her hip.

He leaned his head down so that his lips were just ghosting hers. Hermione breathed through her nose heavily as she felt something pool in between her thighs. She was definitely already wet. "Ron..." She whimpered against his lips. At that moment, his lips crashed into her own, and he groaned at the new sensation.

Eventually, closed mouth kisses turned into opened mouth ones, and their tongues were stroking each other's slowly as they reveled in the taste of each other. Hermione broke the kiss with a sudden gasp and leaned her head back to catch her breath, but Ron immediately dove into the crook of her neck and sloppily kissed her there, biting only a little bit. Hermione mewled quietly, trying not to be loud. "So good..." She whispered out loud, not fully realizing she said it. "Mmm... 'Mione.. Bloody buggering-" He inhaled her scent, and buried his face in her neck. "Language.." She rasped out. He playfully bit her neck. "Sorry, love..." She dazedly smiled at his poor attempt of an apology.

Both hands rested in her hair as his knees were bent on either side of her hips. He started kissing up her neck again, until she put her hands on his chest and breathed out, "Wait."

He immediately halted and got up from his position, smoothing his plain, grey t-shirt down. "I-is everything alright?" He breathed out, still out of breath from their activities only moments ago.

"Y-yeah.. I'm just overwhelmed.. And.. Sensitive..." She said the last word reluctantly and he looked down at her with a soft expression. "Hey, it's alright. We can stop." She sat up slowly, her whole demeanor looking as if she was on cloud nine.

"So that's what that feels like..." She whispered. Ron smirked to himself and let her reaction boost his ego a bit. "You haven't seen anything yet."

She looked to him with an unreadable expression and he caught himself. "I mean- if there is a next time, at least..." He trailed off nervously.

Hermione scooted next to him on the bed and leaned her head on his shoulder. He almost instinctively wrapped an arm around her.

"I feel like we've done this before... Does that sound crazy?" Hermione asked thoughtfully, getting a sense of genuine deja vu. Ron closed his eyes in comfort.

"I thought it was just me."


End file.
